Fragmentados
by Megumitasama
Summary: "En el Teatro hay que saber improvisar" por eso Kyoko no sabe mucho de la audición que va a presentar. Ella quiere superar ese reto actoral... ¿Qué consecuencias trae ese nuevo rol? Historia Auto conclusiva, sí, de Ren y Kyoko. Gracias por leer.


_**Skip Beat! No me pertenece es de la Genial Nakamura-Sensei.**_

* * *

 _ **Ren:**_

¿No te diste cuenta de todas las veces que mi corazón se desbocó desesperado al verte?, ¿No notaste mi expresión ausente que pretendía esconder mi felicidad solo por estar cerca a ti? ¿Cómo cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho para no tocarte y no asustarte? ¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil creer que tú eres la dueña de mi suspiros, de mis sueños tiernos, de mis esperanzas?

¡¿Por qué no me crees que te amo?!

 _ **Kyoko:**_

¿Me reclama? ¿En serio me reclama por dudar? ¿Pretende que sin motivos o palabras claras deduzca sus sentimientos? ¿Se le hace justo señalarme? ¿Acaso notó mis ojos desesperados? ¿Mi anhelante deseo de verle, de abrazarle?. ¿Por qué no reconoce mi sacrificio?. ¿Sabe que yo guardé silencio, no dije nada sobre mi amor por usted, para que pudiera ser feliz con ella?

 _ **Ren**_

¿Ella? ¿De quién me hablas?. No hay ella, solo tú. ¿Qué no sabes que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón?.

 **¡CORTEN!**

Kyoko limpió sus lágrimas y se alejó de él. Respiró profundo para calmarse mientras se recordaba a sí misma que era una audición, una simple audición a la que acudió dichosa, porque no sabía que él estaría ahí. Hacía días no se veían, desde la mañana tormentosa en la que Shoutaro complicó más su relación.

Cuando Yashiro le agendó esta cita, ella se emocionó porque era de una estilo particular, no tendría ningún conocimiento del papel a interpretar, 10 minutos antes de entrar le darían el libreto y solo en el escenario sabría quien era su compañero. " _En el teatro hay que saber improvisar"_ , fue todo lo que le explicaron.

Kyoko llegó con ganas de superar otro reto, de crecer como actriz. Pero cuando tuvo el diálogo en sus manos, se le avivaron sus esperanzas de mujer enamorada (¡Maldición!, después de todo lo que había pasado, ella aún lo amaba). Y pensó en él. En como deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, que ese fragmento de obra fuera un fragmento de su futuro, que fueran palabras que Ren le dijera a ella, palabras llenas de amor y seguridad. Pero no, no era posible, porque mientras ella lo anhelaba, él se besaba con Kana-san y le daba un anillo costoso a otra.

Así que se concentró en su tarea y en menos 10 minutos se aprendió las líneas y entró en personaje (No le costaba, sentía ese fragmento estaba impregnado de su ser). Subió al escenario y lo vio.

Durante un segundo se salió de personaje y lo mostró en su cara. ¿Y él? Palideció también. Ambos inhalaron e ignoraron sus instintos: él, el de abrazarla y explicarlo todo y ella, el de reclamarle, de decirle cuánto la había herido y salir corriendo. Pero no era el momento ni era el lugar. Así que ambos se pusieron sus máscaras e hicieron lo que mejor saben hacer: **actuar**.

Pero vamos, que no era actuación, ese fragmento fue una catarsis. Al terminar de decir las líneas ella lloraba mientras él se había acercado tanto que tomaba su cara con delicadeza.

 _\- Una escena perfecta -_ exclamaba el director- _sentí sus emociones a flor de piel. Me gusta la química entre ustedes, quedarán perfectos interpretando esta pareja. Les cuento un poco, la obra se llama "Fragmentados" y mostrará 10 historias autoconclusivas con una misma temática: "El Amor". Coordinaré agenda con sus mánagers, porque definitivamente los quiero a los dos._

Kyoko se inclinó en agradecimiento, Ren hizo lo mismo. Y bajaron del escenario.

Lo que debía ser un momento fantástico, emocionante, estaba mezclado con un gran sinsabor. Afuera, Yashiro los esperaba (Él sí sabía de toda esta coincidencial audición, pero en su defensa, no lo planeó así, solo omitió ese pequeño detalle a ambos). Kyoko corrió a su encuentro, como el náufrago que busca desesperado la tabla que será su salvación.

Ren la dejó escapar, la dejó esconderse. Se acercó a Yashiro y le informó que ambos fueron seleccionados, que por favor coordinara su agenda para el proyecto. Decidió irse, pero una frase del libreto retumbó en su cabeza:

" _ **¿Qué no sabes que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón?."**_

Y se la repitió a Kyoko antes de irse, la dijo cargada de amor, de sinceridad y de esperanza. Luego le tendió la mano y con este gesto la invitó a venir con él.

Kyoko estaba petrificada, con sus mejillas teñidas de una delicado carmesí. Dudó.

 _\- Si no tienes más trabajo asignado por hoy, yo te llevo, traje mi carro._ Terminó de decirle Ren para convencerla.

Ante esta confirmación de sus intenciones, Kyoko miró a Yashiro, quien con un gesto aprobatorio los dejó marcharse juntos.

" _¡Vaya!, espero que puedan aclarar sus malentendidos, porque si no, este será un trabajo muy complicado para ambos"_ pensó Yashiro, antes de ir a hablar con el director.

Y sí ese día hablaron. Pero para solucionar todos sus problemas (que eran muchos) necesitaron muchas noches… Aunque al final de todas esas veladas, fue cuando su historia realmente empezó y mira que es una bella historia de amor.


End file.
